The Second Wave
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: The Crucible had done it's job and the Reapers seem to have all been destroyed. But deep in the reaches of Dark Space Harbinger is unaffected by the Crucible and is ready to unleash a second wave upon Earth and the Galaxy. The Harvest must continue. Order must be restored. (Rating my change later on but is T for right now)
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer): I DO NOT! Own any of the characters in the story below as they belong to the creators of the Mass Effect games. I will stay as close to the original story as possible but will add a few tweaks here and there to make it my own. Please read and review so I know what I am doing right and wrong. Thank you.**

The small sidearm recoiled with so much force that the hand holding the gun threatened to fly off with each shot. The bullet left the chamber with a loud bang and was replaced by the sounds of the gun automatically loading the next round into the chamber. The slow stumbling man crept ever closer towards the glass encasement that would end this Cycle, End this Harvest.

Each shot was difficult to control for Shepard as he had just run through a volley of bullets, dodged an exploding vehicle and blasted by the Reapers massive energy beam. And then to top it off he was shot by a Marauder before finally jumping into the beam and being sent to the Citadel. That wasn't even the end; as he made his way towards the central chamber to activate the massive crucible and end the harvest he was ambushed by the illusive man. The Big Boss of Cerberus, before taking his own life, had shot Anderson and Shepard. It took all his strength to open the Citadel and allow the crucible to align.

They sat together watching the view of the darkness of space, the occasional ship exploding in the distance lit up the black void with a miraculous glow of orange. The two knew they should not feel the way they did right now as the Reapers had yet to be dealt the finishing blow but they were confident, it might have been their weakness.

Anderson soon feel asleep, or what Shepard could only hope was sleep, as the call came in from Admiral Hackett. The Crucible wasn't firing and the problem was from coming from their end.

Shepard had collapsed just before the control panel and the next this he knew he was in another room, somewhere above where he had just been. Nevertheless he met the true intelligence behind the reapers. It gave him three options, Control, Total Synthesis, or Destruction. Even as the child like virtual image kept talking, Shepard had made up his mind. If there was a way to destroy the Reapers then that was what he was going to do. And that was what he was doing.

The bullets punched into the glass, some even ricocheting as they hit and bounced off to the side. Shepard knew he had to get closer to make sure the bullet punctured the chamber and set off a chain reaction that would finally end this. But each bullet punched the glass but didn't penetrate and with each step the anger and determination in him grew. It grew to the point that when he finally saw a bullet puncture the glass and hit the back of the chamber he released another and another. It wasn't until the chamber went up in flames that he realised how close he was. He thought about turning and trying a slow jog to get to safety but he was too late. The chamber exploded sending him flying backwards. The massive station shuddered as it prepared the fire and in that moment everything stopped for Shepard. His mind life flashing before his eyes. His endeavours on Torfan which earned him the nickname "The Butcher of Torfan", Meeting Garrus, Tali, Ashley, Wrex, and Liara and fighting against Sovereign. Getting spaced and waking up in a Cerberus base overrun with mech's. Agreeing to work with the illusive man, to take down the collectors. Meeting Jacob, Mordin, Legion, Edi, Grunt, Zaeed, Jack, Kasumi and Miranda.

Miranda. The woman who stole his heart. At first she had been cold and indifferent towards him but as time passed and he got to know the real Miranda there was no stopping what life had in store for him. A suicide mission brought them together and this mission brought them even closer. And here he was, on the ground of a crumbling super weapon, miles above her head as she fights on the Earth below. So many things were left unsaid, so many things he wanted to do before this moment and he had run out of time. Even though the weapon was coming apart all around him he knew he made the right call. Even though the Reapers and mass relays would be destroyed the fact that his friends and the woman he loved was still safe was all that mattered.

Shepard blacked out just as he felt the weapon start to heat up and he knew he had started his entry into the Earth's atmosphere. The blackness engulfed him as he fell unconscious and plummeted to earth.

(A few minutes earlier)

"Somebody pick up the right flank they're getting overrun" Miranda screamed as he watched Husks and Marauders alike advance on the right flank.

The situation seemed hopeless as more and more Reaper forces converged on their location it seemed like an unending array of opponents.

"Please hurry Shepard" Miranda prayed. She had acquired the radio off of a dead general and had put it in her ear just in time to hear the one they called Hackett telling Shepard the weapon was malfunctioning and it was on his end. That meant he made it to the Citadel and was inside right now trying to get it operational.

A husk jumped on Miranda and she quickly rolled to the side pinning it under her as she raised her sidearm and blasted a hole right into its head. Even though she was ex Cerberus now was not the time to be picky who your friends were and the Alliance men had been listening to her orders as if she was actually the one in charge. Truth be told she just liked to take charge and ended up ordering these men around when the General was killed in combat. They reacted well to her commands and they had been holding a very small area of land from being overrun and then she saw it. The massive wave of Husks flanked by heavily armed Marauders and a few Brute's were making their way towards them. She knew instinctively that they didn't have the thermal clips to defeat such and army but she knew what they did have.

"Alright men" Miranda stood up and faced the men who were obviously scared now at the approaching army "We don't have the Thermal clips or the manpower to win this fight. Air support is a long way off. But let the men, woman and children of the future remember that it was here and now that we made our stand. It was here and now that we held off the brute force of the Reaper army and bought Shepard enough time to fire that damn weapon. Let's show them no mercy" Miranda hoisted her rifle into the air and in an instant the rifles of every soldier were joining hers in the air with a triumphant roar of courage.

Miranda smiled as she turned back to face the enemy. Before being yanked back down she yelled one word.

"FIRE!"

The Husks began to fall as a volley of shots flew through the air and ripped them to shreds. But even as the front line fell the second line rose up and charged faster and harder.

"Where did you learn to give speeches like that?" the man released his hold on Miranda's arm.

"By watching the bravest person I know rise to the challenge and inspire those serving under him to do the impossible" Miranda replied.

The husks had just crested the hill and were upon the men in the front line when they all stopped and looked behind them. A wall of lava red light was speeding towards them and the husks know something was wrong, or rather the Reapers controlling them knew and the husks knew because of that. Before anybody registered what was happening the light blasted past them and the husks fell to the ground.

Miranda peeked over the hill and saw the Brute's and Marauders had also fallen dead. And then she saw the most beautiful sight in the world. A reaper was toppling over and crashing into the ground. Shepard had done it. He had won the war and Humanity, no every race was standing tall. Miranda looked up towards the sky and saw many more Reapers falling towards Earth followed one by one. She stood in awe at the sight before her, as was everyone else, when something caught her eye.

A large Ship crashing towards the Earth. But it was like none she had ever seen before. It was long but looked nothing like a ship at all…It almost looked like the barrel of a gun…A weapon.

Sudden shock rocked Miranda as she realised what she was witnessing. She was watching the Crucible fall from orbit and burst into flames.

"Shepard please say you got off that thing" Miranda said aloud.

Something warm and wet stroked her face and she instinctively scratched at it. Bringing her hand back she saw a clear liquid resting on her hand. She was crying and this was the first tear of many.

(Author Note)

Please keep hate reviews to a minimum. Also I would like to say please read and review.

Also sorry to all my followers who were waiting on the next chapter to one of my other stories I am just placing them on hold for a while I get this one underway. Please be patient. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A sudden gasp for air and Shepard's eyes shot open. Realisation had yet to sink in as to what has happened to him and to everyone else. Trying to move he found his body pinned under layers of metal as the massive Crucible lay in ruins around him. Dust filled the air and he realised how hard it was to breathe after just a few moments of choking down the sediment filled oxygen. If only he could free his arm or legs maybe he could kick away some of the debris but he knew it was hopeless. Worse yet he wasn't sure if his entire body was in fact pined or if the fall from the sky crippled him beyond repair. Suddenly he became frantic as he started kicking and thrashing to try and see if his body would obey his commands but it was all in vein and he couldn't get a clear view of himself in any way to know the truth, a massive piece of metal lay over his chest just under his chin limiting his view to what was directly in front of him and to his sides. Losing what little hope he had left, his spirits were quickly lifted as he noticed a light in the distance coming towards him.

A rescue party? They had come to find him, or perhaps find the weapon, but he was their anyway and they would find him. They would rescue him and he would soon be reunited with his friends as they celebrated their survival and the fact that they stopped the harvest. He tried calling out but only managed a pitiful moan. It seems that although he was awake he was confined to short, low almost whisper type noises. But that didn't matter because whoever they were they were coming right at him and it would be impossible to miss him. Then he noticed something strange. The light seemed to fade and flicker; almost as if it had been damaged. It continued to flicker on and off and even seem to tear in half and continue as two separate beams of light until finally reforming and becoming one. What the hell was approaching him? Was it really friend? Or had a Reaper somehow not been affected and was coming for him? Then he heard the voice.

"You chose destruction over control or total Synthesis?" The True AI approached him flickering and glitching. Obviously it had been badly damaged in the explosion and the descent to Earth but somehow it had survived.

"Wh…Wha…" Shepard found it hard to form words but it was like the AI knew what he was thinking.

"I suspected you to try and control them. That is what the other organic did and the only reason he failed was because he was already controlled by us. You however could have controlled us for whatever purpose you wanted" The AI glitched hard and became fuzzy before returning to the small child like form it seemed to relish in.

"I…Do..I" Shepard needed only those few words to get across what he was trying to say.

"It seems organics are not easily led astray from their goals. You see the option to destroy the Reapers was there, but only for your benefit. I calculated that given the other two options you would have been 89.875 percent more likely to choose total synthesis or control over destruction. The choice you chose was…" A hard glitch and static covered the attempts of the AI to speak. "I must conserve any power left" the AI said more towards itself then anything as it regained its childlike form.

"I…do…n't….under…underst…and" Shepard made almost a question or statement he wasn't quite sure. His voice was too raspy to pick up and was near whisper in volume that he wasn't sure he said anything at all.

"Your attempts at preserving this cycle have been in vein. For the chaos you have brought upon the galaxy must be given order. The harvest must continue" the AI showed no emotions but it was clear that it still believed the harvest would continue.

Shepard cracked a smile as he started to cough. The air around him still hung thick with dust and debris and each intake of precious oxygen made it harder and harder to breathe but he couldn't help it.

"I…Stop...ed…it" Shepard chuckled lightly and even that brought him pain but he welcomed the pain. It meant he was still alive.

"You only delayed it" the AI still seemed dead serious but then again nobody could ever be sure what an AI is truly thinking.

"Harbinger…is…dead" Shepard strained every word to make sure it got out just as he wanted it to, with a lot of confidence and ego.

"Harbinger LIVES" the AI stressed that last word to ensure it struck home with Shepard.

The smile on Shepard's face told the AI he didn't believe him but the fear in his eyes told another story. The fear was that Harbinger had somehow survived the Crucible blast…How? How could Harbinger live while every other reaper fell where it stood?

"How?" Shepard was getting progressively better at speaking.

Now it was the AI's turn to have confidence.

"I calculate that you have a 97.946 percent chance of dying in the next twelve hours, so I will tell you. When the Illusive man came to us and told us what the Citadel was and how it was to be used in the creation of the Crucible I calculated. The chances of success for organics, when the Citadel was in our control, were very low but I did not have a zero percent probability of error. In hast I ordered Harbinger, and a handful of drones controlled by Harbinger, to exit the Sol system and return to Dark space. It would be at such a distance that it would be unaffected by the Crucible in the off chance you were to activate it or choose to try and destroy it. Harbinger lives and he is coming" the AI saw the concern in Shepard's face and knew his words were hitting home.

"I…Saw…it…die" Shepard needed an answer.

"What you perceived as the destruction of Harbinger was nothing more than the destruction of a drone directly controlled by Harbinger. When that drone went offline and was destroyed Harbinger would have tried to connect to another now that the crucible has fired any attempt to reconnect will end in failure. Now that you have destroyed all the drones Harbinger is waiting for my signal to confirm its return and resume the harvest" the AI glitched hard again and ended up breaking in and out of visual site for a few moments.

"The…Mass"

"The Mass relays were merely disabled; though to organics it would look as though they are destroyed. It is a simple matter of reactivating the Relay with a Mass Effect core outburst that will trigger the relay to reactivate. Each Mass relay reacts to the Mass effect core of certain ships and given the correct output the core can release a timed pulse that will coincide with the Mass relay and reactive that specific one. Harbinger has one at the very top of his ship. When I give the signal he will start opening up the Mass relays and pour through with his drones close in tow. The Military you brought with you was impressive but after everything was said and done I detect a 43.459 percent fatality rate and a 78.895 percent of remaining ships damaged or in need of desperate repairs. They are far too weak to take on another invasion" The AI started glitched again and Shepard didn't know how much longer it would last but he needed one more piece of information.

"The...si…signal…wha…"

"What is the signal?" the AI calculated again and found the chances of harm being produced from the information was minimal to none. "The signal is me…When I go offline my link to Harbinger will be severed and Harbinger will take notice of that. It is when I lose my connection that Harbinger will return" The AI faded in and out now and Shepard knew the power supply to whatever conduit it was using was running out.

"Can…I…stop…it? Shepard was getting light headed now due to the lack of oxygen.

"You cannot stop the harvest. I will admit I have never seen it delayed as long as you have delayed it but organics create chaos and we create order…the Harvest…" The AI cut out.

Shepard waited in the darkness for the AI to return and finish his sentence. For it to appear before him and taunt him about how he fooled him into believing all that. Shepard prayed it would return but with each second ticking by he knew…The link was severed.

Shepard did nothing except lay their thinking about what the AI had said. He wouldn't live twelve more hours. Would that be enough time to witness the return of Harbinger? Would that be too little time to try and free himself?

As darkness once again closed in around him Shepard spied something off to his left. Through the dust and debris he could see…Light…It was the AI returning…He knew it had to be a joke. Shepard gave one last laugh before darkness once again shrouded over him like a blanket of nothingness.

(A few feet away)

"What was that?"

"Did you hear something?"

"I swear I heard someone laughing" the man made his way towards the sound.

"Leave it be theirs nothing out here" the other said as he repositioned his face mask which filtered out the dust from the air. "Damn human masks. Why can't they have normal heads like us?"

"HOLY…I FOUND SOMEONE" it didn't take long before both men were standing over the body of a pinned man. Wearing burnt and charred N7 Armor they weren't sure if he was alive.

"Should we take him back?" the one who found him asked.

"Of course. You remember the doctors' orders. Bring any and all people back. So grab his arms and pull while I lift the debris he's trapped under"

Soon the two had freed the still unconscious commander and slowly dragged him back to camp.

"Who it is? I mean he's got N7 armor but do you know who?" the one asked.

"No idea but please don't talk the whole way back. It was hard enough to listen to you talk the whole way here"

And with that the two men carried the commander off into the distance. They only had one mission and that was to save this man's life. They had no idea they were saving the most important man in the Galaxy right at that moment.

(Dark space)

"The link has been severed. Assuming Direct Control" Harbinger started assuming control of the many drones he had left. One by one their eyes glowing a deep, blood red to signify Harbinger was in direct control. Many minds linked to one and with no fear they were a force to be reckoned with. All the drones under Harbinger were in direct resemblance to itself. The massive Mass effect core contained in each Drone, as well as itself, was about to reactivate the mass relays ad they would flood through and destroy the remaining resistance and resume the harvest. They would complete what they were created to do.

"Humans, you have changed nothing. You have merely delayed the inevitable. Where you see a means to celebrate a fruitless victory we see only chaos and disorder emerging through the gaps in your so called alliance. We will cleanse the Galaxy and when the harvest is complete. You too will ascend to greatness, alongside me, where you belong. You will all help bring order to the Galaxy" Harbinger lurched forward.

Its only goal was the Mass relay leading to the Sol system and with the drones close behind he made his way forward.


	3. Chapter 3

A bright light shined down on Shepard impairing his vision. He could hear voices but the light was so intense he couldn't make out a single person. He could hear voices, birds, water…no crashing waves. Where was he?

Shepard used his arm to block the light and slowly forced himself into a sitting position. The crashing waves continued to echo in his mind and the Earth beneath his body gave way to the sudden movement and weight dispersal. With one quick scoop Shepard grabbed some of the Earth and brought it up to his face.

"Sand?" Shepard stared at the small grains of sand falling between his fingers and returning to the vast beach like area he was laying on. His N7 armor was still charred but seemed to weigh almost nothing as the commander forced himself to his feet. He found it quite easy even after the decent he had suffered. It was now that he got a clear look at his surroundings.

He was indeed on a beach but for the life of him he didn't know where. The beach stretched as far as the eye could see. The waves in the ocean rose up before crashing down and washing up on the shore. The magnificent blue of the ocean shone out even more beautiful as the bright sun caressed each wave and ripple in the water as it swayed in the light breeze that blew through the air. A light refreshing breeze together with the moving waves was almost enough to rock Shepard back to sleep.

Then the voices started again. They were inaudible and muffled by something yet they were screaming in his head as if the people were right next to him. The voices were getting intense and closer and yet whenever he opened his eyes there was nobody. Not a soul in sight.

"Another specimen. Very odd shape and color. Maybe some sort of mutation?"

Shepard turned towards the voice directly to the left. He smiled.

"Hello Shepard" the Salarian stood up with a sea shell clutched in his hand.

"Mordin?" Shepard was smiling but very confused.

"Confused look, understandable, face seems to contort when unsure of what to make of the situation. May seek treatment for that" Mordin smiled back as he walked up to the commander and extended his hand.

Shepard didn't waste a second and grabbed the offered hand and gave it a solid shake.

"It's good to see you again" Shepard smiled again this time just out of happiness.

"Likewise, commander" Mordin let go and turned to face the ocean.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard walked up beside his friend and stared out into the unending ocean.

"Said I wanted to sit on a beach and look at sea shells. Maybe run tests on the shells" Mordin opened his hand and looked upon the shell he was still holding.

Shepard glanced at the shell too, but just for a mere second. He needed an answer.

"I thought you were dead" Shepard stared at Mordin and he continued to stare at the shell.

"Cured Genophage. Retired to beach to relax and study shells" Mordin responded still looking at the shell.

"But you died on Tuchanka" Shepard responded.

"Did my duty. Saved the Krogan" Mordin turned and started to walk away.

"Mordin where are you going?" Shepard started after him.

"Must continue research. Lots of shells on this beach. Plenty of time to study and do research" Mordin kept walking with Shepard close in tow.

"Mordin…"

"Commander may I ask you a question?" Mordin stopped and turned to Shepard.

"Of course" Shepard stopped and just waited for Mordin to continue.

Mordin looked down to the shell and back at the commander. Taking his time to think and find the best way to put his question. This was a great show of self-control for Mordin, the one who was always commented as being able to "Talk the Reapers to death" Taking a breath Mordin returned his gaze to the shell in his hands.

"Why are you here?" Mordin didn't return his eyes to the commander but just let his question flow out and linger.

"What do you mean?" Shepard was confused.

"Why are you here? What purpose do you serve here?" Mordin still did not look up.

"I don't understand. Where is here?" Shepard looked around and then grabbed his head as the voices returned with the force of having an air horn blown right against the ear drum.

"You hear the voices?" Mordin looked at the commander as he regained his composure.

"I can hear them but can't understand a damn thing" Shepard shook his head to clear his mind "What are the voices?"

"They are coming for you. Commander if I may speak freely?" Mordin still saw the commander as his leader.

"Please" Shepard was confused with the directness of Mordin.

"You must go back and save the galaxy again and again. You must survive and protect everyone from the threats, both past and present, that surface. Commander it can only be you" Mordin looked up and finally met the commanders gaze.

"Mordin what are you talking about? Where am I? What are the voices?" Shepard was so confused by everything.

"Go commander. They need you to save them" Mordin closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Ahhh sea air. So refreshing"

"Why do they need me? Any soldier can do what I do. Anyone can be the next me, the next commander Shepard. SO WHY ME?" Shepard let the anger out in his last sentence. And his confusion only grew as Mordin smiled.

Opening his eyes, Mordin spoke. "Had to be you Commander. Someone else might get it wrong" Mordin smiled at the commander as he took another deep breath.

"Mordin I…"Shepard fell into the sand as the voices returned and started shaking him right to his core with each muffled word.

"Good bye commander. Please live long…for both of us" Mordin smiled as he started to fade from Shepard's view.

"Mordin….Help me…Tell me what I have to ….What I have to do" Shepard gripped his head tighter as the voices intensified.

"Shepard?" A voice rang out through all the unintelligible noise.

"Who are you?" Shepard still didn't understand.

"Commander are you awake?" The voice was clear….it was coming from someone right next to him and yet there was nobody.

"Commander please wake up" the voice now cancelling out the other noise. That voice…whose was it?

Shepard shot up in bed and immediately fell back into bed clutching at his ribs which were still very sore.

"Good job Commander Shepard. We almost lost you there for a moment."

"Mordin?" Shepard looked to his left where the voice was coming from.

"No commander. Mordin died on Tuchanka saving the Krogan from the Genophage. With a cure I helped create" the Salarian next to him smiled at that as if it had been his defining accomplishment.

"Maelon?" Shepard could hardly believe his eyes.

"Yes commander. We were part of the ground forces healing wounded and getting them back into the fight. I must say when my men brought you here I could hardly believe my eyes but found it comforting to know my debt could be repaid" Maelon smiled at the commander.

"What debt?" Shepard slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"You kept Mordin from killing me…now I saved your life" Maelon looked over the commander's body "though it was no small task"

"How long has it been since the Crucible went off?" Shepard didn't care for small talk he needed to know how much time he had.

"Oh that was about four maybe four and a half weeks ago" Maelon response was not what Shepard wanted to hear.

"What? I have to get to the Alliance" Shepard was pushing himself out of his bed when Maelon and a few other scientists started pushing him back into his bed.

"Sir you have to stay still. You are still healing" one scientist instructed.

"You don't understand. I have to get to an alliance compound right now. The war is not over" Shepard tried fighting but found his body much too weak to put up any sort of real fight.

"Commander pleases. I will send word to an alliance compound and have them send some people to get you but for right now you must cooperate and stay still. You are far too weak to do anything right now" Maelon let his grip loosen as he felt Shepard relax and ease back into his bed.

"I promise it will be alright" Maelon said as he fully let go of the commander.

"No…it won't" Shepard calmly laid back into his bed and waited. This was not how he planned to start off this battle. Lying in a bed unable to leave and barely able to move.

(The Normandy)

"Miranda it's not healthy to stay cooped up in your room all day" Liara walked into Miranda's quarters, which was in fact the commanders' cabin. She had moved in about a week ago when the Normandy came back to Earth using the Mass relay everyone thought was destroyed.

"I'm just not feeling too well" Miranda had never been this sad about anything in the world before. It was completely new to her.

"I understand how you feel Miranda. Shepard and I were…close" Liara was still speaking with her slow yet monotone voice.

"I know…But this is brand new to me and I'm not sure what I should do" Miranda then thought of something "Why didn't you return?"

"I beg your pardon" Liara didn't quite understand.

"Why didn't you return to Thessia? Help them rebuild?" Miranda looked to Liara for the answer.

After the Normandy had been rebuilt and was once again space born the many crew members went their separate ways. Garrus returned to Palaven to coordinate efforts to rebuild and reconnect with his family. Tali returned to the home world and quickly began working with the Geth to create suitable housing and land for her people. Javik had apparently honored his word and departed to be with his fallen comrades. So why was Liara still around?

"They don't need me there. And as the Shadow Broker I can help get supplies to more needy colonies and planets throughout the galaxy" Liara was brief but clear.

"I see. So you're alone just like me now" Miranda went back to staring at the fish in the wall mounted tank.

"You are not alone. You have Joker, Me and the crew of the Normandy. We are all here for you for better or worse" Liara spoke up but maintained her composure.

"I agree with Dr. T'soni" Edi's voice spoke from the intercom.

"Explain again how you, a synthetic, survived the blast that destroyed all synthetics" Miranda still couldn't wrap her head around the answer.

"Well as the Crucible released its energy I noticed that it seemed to be targeting synthetic life directly. The calculations took no time at all for my processing power. My humanoid form was unable to protect itself but I could. Since Jeff unshackled me and gave me free will I was able to erect addition firewalls and protection from outside attacks. My main programming was unaffected but after the blast I lost all insufficient programs. I could no longer control the Normandy. But thanks to Jeff's help I am now back in control of the Normandy" EDI dumbed down her explanation for the people present. Not because they were dumb but this was not the time to over think things.

"Now we should get you out of here" Liara turned back to Miranda "It's not healthy to stay inside all day" Liara smiled.

"I agree. I've noticed, what appears to be your health deteriorating as each day you spend more and more time in the bathroom" EDI acknowledged.

"Thanks for your concern but I assure you I am fine" Miranda smiled and stood up looking as confident as ever.

"Ummmm guys I found something" Jeff's voice broke out over the intercom.

"What is it Joker?" Liara was not too happy for the interruption especially since they were so close to getting Miranda outside.

"I intercepted a transmission from Earth. It was broadcast to all Alliance frigates" Joker spoke again.

"And why is this message so important? Leave it for the Alliance back on Earth" Liara didn't know what was so important.

"No dice I'm changing course. We're going to Palaven" Joker responded.

"Why Palaven?" Joker had spiked Miranda's curiosity.

"Garrus is gonna want to hear this" Joker spoke briefly.

"Jeff what is this all about" Liara asked again but got no response.

"I have run a full scan of the message and it is coming from a Dr. Maelon from the earth rescue division. The message is fully authentic" EDI began speaking.

"What's the message?" Both Liara and Miranda were getting upset now with the lack of knowledge.

"It's from Maelon. He says he found someone of great importance" Joker stopped for a second before continuing. "He says he has Shepard"

Liara turned just in time to see Miranda hit the floor.

"Jeff get Garrus and return to Earth. Tali will be too involved with her new duties to be taken away from the home world. And step on it" Liara went to Miranda's side and helped her up.

"…ive" Miranda spoke quietly.

"What?" Liara propped her into a chair.

"He's alive" Miranda repeated. And for the second time in her life she cried. Cried for one man. Cried for the one she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Garrus was still gripping Joker's head rest with angst and anger.

"Well you know I thought we'd take the scenic route. Take some pictures and get lemonade" Joker replied sarcastically.

"Not funny Jeff" EDI commented through the intercom.

"Look EDI has control of the ship and right now we are pushing critical just to go this fast. But our Mass Effect core needs serious work done to it. We were lucky it activated one Mass Relay that brought us back to Earth but we can only operate on it when we are grounded and lately we haven't been. So I'm sorry if this is too slow for you but we're doing the best we can" Joker kept moving his hands over the console in front of him to keep himself occupied.

"I'm sorry Joker…I'm just not sure what to make of this. Part of me wants to believe Shepard is alive…but we all saw what happened to the Crucible…I…I just want to see him with my own eyes." Garrus like the rest of the crew wanted to believe Shepard was alive but after seeing what had happened to the crucible, Entering Earth's atmosphere and plummeting to the surface of the planet as a bright ball of fire. It was hard to believe anyone could survive that.

"I know Garrus and so do I" Joker never stopped moving his hands. It was the only way to keep his mind from drifting back to the message and trying to pick it apart. Almost as if he didn't want to believe it because that meant if it turned out to be false he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Flying gave him a sort of comfort and occupied his mind of such thoughts.

"How's Miranda?" Garrus and the whole crew knew how close the two were.

"Officer Lawson is exhibiting signs of severe stress and has been having trouble maintaining fluid and food intakes. She is currently resting in the commanders' quarters. I request she remain undisturbed for the duration of the trip" EDI made her formal diagnosis and request to the bridge.

"Vakarian are you their?" Garrus heard the voice over his headset.

"Garrus here, what's the problem" Garrus responded and then waited for the response.

"Who is it Garrus?" Joker asked as he continued to fly the ship.

"EDI can you put this over the intercom?" Garrus asked after a few seconds.

"Certainly" EDI responded and after another second Garrus spoke again.

"Ok Captain, explain your situation one more time" Garrus spoke.

"Yes sir. This is Captain Vailkon of the Turian seventh fleet. Tasked with checking dormant Mass relays and reactivating them as instructed by Alliance command" The captain stopped for a second.

"So what's that have to do with contacting us?" Joker asked from his chair.

"We'll we have been scouring for Mass Relays and reactivating them as we find them. But now we have found something strange. We have stumbled upon a Mass Relay at the edge of Batarian space and it's just come online" the captain stopped to let Joker speak again.

"So you just reactivated it that's nothing to get all worked up about" Joker commented with a sort of distain in his voice.

"No flight lieutenant. You see when we reactivate the Mass Relays they come back online and only at half strength. They are able to be used but require time to recharge so they never come back online at full power" the captain responded to the whole ship, but joker in general.

"So what are you saying? That the Batarians' are back and now running wild turning on the Mass Relays?" Joker made a joke but nobody laughed.

"The Batarian fleet was decimated when the Reapers attacked. They wouldn't have enough power to do this. I am not sure what to do in this situation. My military training says stay put and guard the Relay but my instincts say I should turn tail and run" the captain responded and was hoping for some help.

"Captain Vailkon, Stay put and send out a distress signal. Watch the Relay and report any findings. Do not attempt anything until another fleet gets there" Garrus ordered.

"Understood sir, but I have just four ships with me. If anything happens I am not sure we have the fire power to repel an attack" Vailkon was starting to lose his nerve and Garrus knew it.

"Captain I order you to contain that Relay. Nothing will attack you so just stay put and send out the signal" Garrus knew he needed to remind him of his military training and what better way than to remind him of his role.

"Yes…YES SIR" Vailkon responded.

"Glad to see you can still give orders…you know…after taking them for so long" Joker laughed.

"Do you want me to punch your ribs?" Garrus spoke with a light hearted tone.

(Captain Vailkon)

"Alright men take up defensive positions around the Relay. Send a message to Palaven requesting the second fleet. We are going to hold this Relay" Vailkon stepped up to the bridge.

"Sir are we expecting trouble?" his second in command asked.

"I don't know what to expect but something activated that Relay, and whatever it was it's about to emerge. I doubt it will be anything hostile but we cannot be too careful" Vailkon responded trying to portray strength and honor.

"Sir ETA of unknown object to the Relay is twelve seconds" Vailkons' flight lieutenant said.

"All ships be ready" Vailkon ordered.

"Two seconds"

"MY GOD" Vailkons' eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Is that…"

"IT'S A REAPER….ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE" Vailkon ordered.

Vailkon saw this Reaper was quite small…probably just a troop carrier but that didn't matter. The fact was that this thing WAS A REAPER. The captain watched as the four ships opened fire.

Each shot slammed into the Reaper, exploding on impact. The Reaper was being tossed and turned as it got bombarded from every side. It reacted slowly, turning in a circle seeing all the ships firing at it yet never firing a shot of its own.

"What's it up too?" Vailkon questioned.

"Sir?" his flight Lieutenant didn't understand the question.

"This Reaper is just getting destroyed. Almost like it isn't here to fight…What's it doing?" Vailkon still didn't understand but he did know one thing "I have to inform Palaven and the Alliance" Vailkon returned to his galaxy map and tried punching up the intercom system.

"Sir the Reaper is almost destroyed" one of his officers commented.

"Bring up a direct link to Palaven and Alliance command" Vailkon ordered.

"Sir"

"WHAT?" Vailkon was in no mood to be interrupted.

"Our signal is being jammed…We can't get anything through" the officer commented.

"Get it back online now" Vailkon returned to the bridge "Status report"

"Destroyed"

"Ships cease fire" was his only order.

"Sir our communications are still being jammed"

"By what?" Vailkon turned to face the officer on the deck.

"By…ummm…That" The officer pointed out the window and Vailkon soon saw what his officer was pointing at.

The Mass Relay lit up like a Christmas tree as Reapers started to pour through. The first one through was huge. Easily over two kilometres long while the others following it varied in height. Before Vailkon could issue any orders two of the ships under his command violently exploded as massive energy beams pierced the hulls ripping them to shreds.

"A scout" Vailkon realised what the first Reaper was "ALL SHIPS RETREAT. THAT FIRST REAPER WAS A SCOUT AND THEY KNOW WHERE OUR SHIP LOCATIONS ARE. RETREAT NOW" Vailkon just turned to return to the galaxy map when a red glow illuminated the ships bridge.

"Oh…MY…GOD" he couldn't see it but knew his flight lieutenant was in awe at what they saw.

"Prepare for" The blast ripped the ship apart in mere seconds and within another the entire ship exploded with a brilliant display of orange.

(Harbinger)

"Foolish organics, this is why we must ensure your assentation. Such foolish mistakes would not be made in our superior form" Harbinger continued forward.

It had taken over four weeks for Harbinger to bring his entire army to the end of the first Mass Relay jump. He did not anticipate that without the true intelligence his power would be divided among the ships in his control. This severely limited his powers as he had to control the entire Reaper force at the same time. But the challenge was welcome since this would ensure that the Reapers would be able to prove they were, in fact, the Panicle of perfection.

Slowly the other Reapers, under Harbingers direct control, started for the other Relays. Harbinger had one plan and that was to hit every planet simultaneously and destroy any remaining defense. Then the harvest would continue and his created purpose would be complete as he once again brought order to the galaxy…until the next cycle.

(Maelons' lab)

"Welcome to the Salarian Recovery and Research laboratory" Maelon greeted his guests.

"Save it, Where's Shepard" Miranda lead the group followed closely by Garrus, Liara and then Joker. EDI tagged along on everyone's OMNI tool.

"Please be patient Ms. Lawson" Maelon put up his hands to show they were in no danger.

"Just get out of my way" Miranda shoved the scientist aside and was immediately at gunpoint as two Salarian officers stepped in to restore order "What the hell is this?" Miranda raised her hands just above her waist to show she wasn't going to try anything. Garrus had his sidearm unholstered and ready in a second and Liara was ready with her biotic powers.

"Protocol Ms. Lawson. Please step aside for decontamination and inspection. We must be sure that all visitors are clean and sterile before we risk the health of any of our patients" Maelon was relieved when he saw Garrus and Liara soften up and disarmed themselves.

"Fine…But hurry the hell up" Miranda stepped back into line.

"Alright just a few questions and an OMNI tool scan and we will let you in. First question, what is the current status of your health? Any issues we should be aware of?" Maelon continued his scan while he waited for Miranda to respond.

"Fit as a bloody fiddle" Miranda's growing impatience was becoming very open and everyone noticed it.

"That is incorrect. Ms. Lawson has been having health issues as of lately" EDI went over Miranda's head with that.

"EDI" Miranda was not happy.

"Is that so? Ms. Lawson please follow me into our containment area. Until we are sure what is wrong with you we cannot allow you to proceed" Maelon motioned to his right toward a set of sealed doors.

"And if I refuse?" Miranda questioned.

"Live ammunition has been authorized. It's in everyone's best interest to cooperate" Maelon said bluntly.

"Miranda Shepard will still be there when you get out. The sooner you cooperate the sooner you can see him" Liara tried talking some sense into the poor girl. She was hurting but would sure as hell not show it.

"Fine" Miranda immediately said as she didn't need time to think "But this better be quick" Miranda proceeded towards the doors.

"I will make this as quick as possible. Scan the rest" Maelon spoke to his other scientists.

It didn't take long for Liara, Garrus and Joker to get clean bills of health and soon they were on their way to Shepards' room.

"This is it guys…if it's not him" Joker began.

"It's him Jeff" Liara responded.

"How can you be so sure?" Joker was curious.

"Don't question a women's intuition Joker…It just gets you into trouble" Garrus responded which caused Jeff to laugh a little too.

"Here we are" The scientist stopped in front of a sealed bulk head door.

"Some security" Garrus marveled.

"Just in case anybody tried to take him before we release him. This door will stop a Reaper" the scientist tapped the solid steel. Before continuing down the hall.

"Well should we open it?" Joker asked.

"I'm not sure…I thought I was ready for this" Liara admitted.

"Oh for Pete sake" Garrus reached over and hit the door controls.

Slowly the door began to prepare to open. The bulk head door had six different locks in total throughout the door. Each unlocked with a hiss of air before being draw into the door and releasing its death grip on the ground and walls. The final hiss of air and the all the locks withdrew into the solid steel. Slowly the door began to open.


End file.
